Frying Pan
by Anima-Celesta
Summary: Ou l'art et la manière de pourrir l'existence, de discréditer à vie et de vous faire détester de Pitch, par Sophie Benett. Possibles OOC
1. De l'utilité d'une poêle

_Bonjour ^^_

_Je sais que je devrais travailler sur All Hallows Eve mais... J'avais envie d'écrire ça. Par contre, je n'aime pas le titre que j'ai donné à cette petite fic de rien du tout. Dès que j'ai un peu plus d'inspi, je remplace Frying Pan par autre chose._

_'Fin bref._

_J'ai enfin vu Les cinq légendes. Est-il utile de préciser que j'ai adoré?_

_Bonne lecture!_

_._

* * *

.

La dernière fois que Sophie l'avait vu, c'était il y a dix-huit ans. Le jour où Jack Frost et les autres gardiens l'avaient vaincu.

A l'époque, Sophie n'avait que quatre ans mais pour elle, impossible d'oublier la sombre silhouette de Pitch.

Mais maintenant, elle n'était plus une petite fille. Et surtout, Sophie n'avait plus peur.

Silencieusement, elle s'éloigna de la porte entrouverte et fila à la cuisine. En pestant contre Pitch, Sophie prit une poêle et retourna à la porte. Elle en connaissait un qui n'allait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Tout doucement, Sophie poussa la porte et entra. Silencieusement, elle se glissa derrière Pitch et abattit de toute sa force la poêle sur le crâne du croquemitaine qui tomba au sol assommé. Le bruit de la chute de Pitch réveilla le troisième occupant de la pièce.

« Ma... Maman? Je... J'ai fais un cauchemar... Et c'est qui le monsieur? Il me fait peur...

_Ian, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste le croquemitaine... Tu sais, Pitch? Avec Jamie, Jack Frost et les autres, on l'avait battu. C'est lui qui te faisait faire des cauchemars. Mais je l'ai assommé, lui répondit Sophie en brandissant victorieusement sa poêle. »

Elle serra dans ses bras son fils puis le borda. Sophie se tourna ensuite vers le corps inanimé de Pitch et entreprit de le tirer tant bien que mal hors de la chambre de Ian.

Tant qu'elle serait là, ce maudit croquemitaine ne s'approcherait pas de son fils! Et maintenant qu'il était assommé, Sophie n'avait plus qu'à mettre Pitch hors de chez elle.

... Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru aussi lourd!

.

* * *

.

_Voilà._

_C'est très court. Mais peut-être que je ferais une suite, un jour. Je verrais bien._

_A la prochaine ^^_


	2. Régime

_Bonsoir (ou bonjour)_

_Il est une heure du matin et tout va bien pour moi!_

_Vu que j'arrive pas à dormir, je me suis décidée à écrire ça, p__arce que ça me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'avais posté le texte__ précédent. ^^_

_Sinon, j'aimerai savoir si à votre avis, je devrais faire une suite à ces deux tout petits textes. Parce que j'ai deux-trois idées que je trouve pas mauvaises pour Frying Pan. Bref, j'attends vos avis à ce sujet._

_Bonne lecture!_

_._

* * *

_._

Que s'était-il passé?

Une chose était sure, il était en train de terroriser un enfant -un certain Ian, s'il ne se trompait pas- et tout d'un coup, plus rien. Noir complet.

Pitch essayait tant bien que mal de se rappeler la raison pour laquelle il avait une belle bosse sur la tête mais rien ne revenait. En regardant autour de lui, Pitch réalisa qu'il n'était plus dans le petit appartement dans lequel vivait Ian et sa famille, mais bien dans le couloir d'un immeuble.

"Sans doute celui où vit Ian", songea Pitch avec raison.

En se massant le crâne, il se releva et balaya le couloir du regard. Un bout de papier plié en quatre à ses pieds attira son attention. Pitch s'en saisit et le déplia.

_« Ne t'approche plus JAMAIS de mon fils si tu ne veux pas que ta face ait un autre rencard avec ma poêle. Et au fait Pitch... Tu devrais faire un régime._

_Sophie Benett (oui, je suis bien la petite sœur de celui qui a aidé Jack à te battre il y a dix-huit ans si tu te le demande.) »_

Lentement, Pitch réalisa le sens du mot. Quand ce fut fait, il passa par toutes les couleurs possibles devant le contenu du mot en se retenant d'aller apprendre le respect Sophie: il avait déjà une bosse à la tête, pas la peine de s'en prendre une autre tout de suite.

Décidant que pour l'instant, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, Pitch disparu dans les ténèbres, se promettant néanmoins de se venger un jour de l'humiliation que lui avait fait subir Sophie. Mais en partant, une question traversa son esprit: il n'était quand même pas si gros, si?

.

* * *

.

_Voilà... _

_Alors, je fais quoi? Je continue ou je ne continue pas?_

_Tschüss! ^^_


	3. Petites discutions

_Joyeux Noël! ^^_

_Normalement, je n'aurais pas écris un nouveau petit texte (c'est vraiment trop court pour que je considère ça comme un chapitre) aussi rapidement parce que cela fait deux jours que j'ai posté le précédent mais vu que c'est Noël... 'Fin voilà quoi._

_Celui-ci est un peu plus long que les deux précédents. _

_Bref, bonne lecture ^^_

_._

* * *

.

« Il neige, s'écria Ian en se jetant au sol avec ses cousins. »

A la veille de Noël, Sophie était venu avec son fils passer le réveillon chez son frère, et comme d'habitude, il avait étrangement neigé alors que la météo avait annoncé du soleil toute la semaine. Assise sur le banc d'un parc en compagnie de Jamie, elle surveillait ses neveux et son fils.

« Alors, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois? »

Elle se tourna vers son grand frère.

« Bien. Je gagne assez d'argent pour payer le loyer de l'appartement, Ian a de bonne notes, nous sommes en bonne santé et...

_Tu es toujours célibataire, la coupa Jamie. Tu es tellement horrible avec eux que tu n'arrive pas à te trouver quelqu'un, c'est ça, continua t-il d'un ton moqueur. »

Pour réponse, Sophie se contenta de mettre une claque derrière la tête. Elle n'était pas horrible du tout! Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si le dernier homme que Sophie avait eu l'occasion de croiser dans un contexte non professionnel était... Pitch. Pas très glorieux, en soit.

N'arrivant pas à s'en empêcher, elle pouffa en se rappelant la façon dont elle l'avait assommé et surtout le mot qu'elle lui avait laissé sous le regard perplexe de Jamie.

« Au fait, je t'ai dis que j'avais revu une vieille connaissance il y a quelques jours, demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_Non... Qui?

_Notre grand ami le croque-mitaine.

_Pitch?! Et il ne t'as rien fait?!

_Il a pas eu le temps. Je crois qu'il n'avait vraiment pas vu venir le coup de poêle, dit-elle en partant dans un éclat de rire. »

Jamie regarda longuement sa sœur.

Finalement, c'était peut-être normal qu'aucun homme ne veuille entamer de relation durable avec Sophie: elle était suffisamment violente pour frapper avec une poêle le croque-mitaine alors que pourrait-elle faire à quelqu'un de normal?

« Le grandcroque-mitaine assommé par une mère armée d'une poêle... Je suis sure que Jack trouverait ça marrant, _lui_.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça, lui demanda Jamie.

_Parce que tu n'as pas ris à l'image mentale de Pitch tombant lamentablement au sol après que sa tête ait eu un rendez-vous avec ma poêle, peut-être? »

Présenter ainsi, Jamie ne put réprimer un sourire amusé.

« Faudra raconter ça à Jack, répondit-il a sa sœur avec un air complice sur le visage.

_Me raconter quoi, demanda le susnommé en atterrissant devant eux. »


	4. La rumeur

_Voilà un nouveau petit texte (et Pitch est de retour!)_

_J'ai commencé à réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer dans Frying Pan. Et la bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai maintenant une vague idée de scénario. Par contre, on peut considérer comme une mauvaise nouvelle le fait que je risque de mettre trois plombes à tout écrire (même si les "chapitres" sont courts)._

_D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que Pitch était très OOC. Mais pour une fic avec l'ambiance de Frying Pan, j'arrive pas à faire des persos réellement antagonistes... Pas faute d'avoir essayé, d'ailleurs. ^^"_

_Sinon, deux nouveaux persos apparaissent dans ce chapitre._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_._

* * *

.

Lentement, Pitch réalisa: il était discrédité à vie.

« _Qui _vous a raconté ça, demanda d'un ton glacial Pitch. »

En face de lui se trouvait deux entités que bien des humains et esprits maudissaient. A droite, il y avait un enfant blond, joufflu et à la peau toute rose. Celui-ci avait de toutes petites ailes dans son dos et était armé d'un arc et de flèches. A gauche, il y avait une femme grande et squelettique, aux yeux de hibou, toute de rouge et noir vêtue.

Cupidon et Eleggua. Les entités de l'amour et du destin. Ceux-ci affichaient un grand sourire moqueur.

« C'est le Leprechaun, répondit Cupidon. Mais lui-même tenait l'histoire de Jack'o Lantern qui en avait entendu parler par la dame blanche qui...

__Qui _est la première personne à avoir raconté _**ça**_? Le coupa Pitch. »

Oh, il avait sa petite idée en tête, bien entendu. C'était Sophie qui avait raconté comment elle l'avait assommé, ça aucun doute là-dessus. Néanmoins, il voulait absolument savoir quel était l'esprit qui avait eu l'_excellente _idée d'aller colporter cette histoire de poêle. Juste pour avoir une petite idée de qui allait avoir droit à une petite visite de courtoisie de sa part.

Bien sur, Sophie n'y échapperait pas non plus.

« C'est l'humaine qui t'aurait assommé avec qu'une poêle qui l'a raconté à Jack Frost, répondit Cupidon en réprimant un rire. »

… Pourquoi cela n'étonnait-il même pas Pitch?

« Mais nous, on voulait savoir... Est ce que c'est vrai? Parce que c'est pour ça qu'on est là en fait, continua l'esprit de l'amour.

_Mon sixième sens me dit que oui, s'écria Eleggua. Je le sais! C'était le destin!

_Mais... Tu n'étais même pas là quand c'est arrivé... Comment ton pouvoir sur le destin a t-il pu agir, demanda Cupidon à son amie.

_C'est le destin, te dis-je. Il n'y a rien de plus à essayer de comprendre ou à expliquer.

_Oui mais... »

Pitch soupira: le problème avec les discutions entre Eleggua et Cupidon, c'était qu'elles pouvaient durer des heures, il le savait, comme beaucoup d'esprits.

Maudissant mentalement Jack d'avoir raconter aux autres gardiens sa petite mésaventure, le croque-mitaine disparu dans les ombres.

Il ne put donc pas voir l'air conspirateur sur les visages de Eleggua et Cupidon.

.

* * *

.

_J'ai mis un moment à trouver le nom de Eleggua. Au final, j'ai fais une petite recherche sur les personnification du destin, et je suis tombée sur celle-là._

_Bref._

_A la prochaine! _


	5. Un petit lapin

_Bonjour et bonne année!_

_J'ai terminé ce petit texte qui aurait dû être un peu plus long à la base mais finalement, je vais garder pour plus tard l'idée que je voulais mettre dans celui-là._

_Petite anecdote qui ne sert à rien: j'ai eu l'idée de ce chapitre pendant que j'aidais ma mère et ma sœur à préparer le repas de Noël._

_Bref._

_Bonne lecture!_

_._

* * *

.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Sophie allait recevoir Lucian, un bel italien aux magnifiques yeux noirs qu'elle avait rencontré par l'intermédiaire de Jamie.

Elle avait passé toute la journée à cuisiner et avait demander à son frère de garder Ian, au cas où les choses deviendraient plus _intéressantes _entre son invité et elle.

Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient parfaitement coiffés. Sa robe bleue mettait en valeur ses forme. Elle était parfaite.

Il ne manquait plus que son invité. Sophie regarda l'horloge murale de son salon: dix-neuf heure trente. Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

_20h15_

Lucian devait avoir un peu de retard.

_20h30_

Le temps commençait à se faire long.

_21h00_

Il avait intérêt à avoir une excellente excuse...

_21h50_

« Ami de Jamie ou pas, la prochaine fois que je le vois, je fais de la fricassée d'italien, s'écria Sophie. »

Comment osait-il lui poser un lapin?!

Furieuse, elle alla dans la cuisine et prit sa poêle. Sa vengeance contre Lucian était toute trouvée: un bon coup de poêle et c'était bon. Méthode testée sur Pitch et approuvée par Sophie. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle réfléchissait aux à ce qu'elle pourrait faire d'autre à Lucian. Après tout, le coup de poêle, c'était juste bon pour chasser Pitch de chez elle... Mais pour ce crétin d'italien, il fallait quelque chose de plus douloureux. Beaucoup plus douloureux.

Après tout, il avait osé lui poser un lapin.

.

* * *

.

_Comme je le disais, à la base le texte aurait dû être un peu plus long. Et Pitch aurait dû pointer le bout de son nez. Mais vu que j'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment... Voilà quoi._

_A la prochaine ^^_


	6. RIP Lucian

_Hallo!_

_Résumons ma situation: il va bientôt être deux heure du matin et comme d'habitude quand je suis en vacances, que je n'ai pas de discutions MSN en cours et qu'il va justement être deux heure du matin, je finis automatiquement pas écrire, même si c'est pas forcément génial et que c'est parfois du grand n'importe quoi. _

… _Bref._

_Voilà donc le nouveau "chapitre" de Frying Pan. D'ailleurs, c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écris pour cette fic. _

_Bonne lecture._

_._

* * *

_._

« Lucian... Je crois que tu es un homme mort.

_Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça, demanda t-il à Jamie.

_Écoute... Je sais que ma sœur est très... Très... Euh... Exubérante. Mais tu aurais au moins pu éviter de lui poser un lapin... Parce que maintenant, elle veut ta mort. »

L'italien haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une femme veuille le voir mort. Néanmoins, la différence entre toutes les précédentes et celle-ci, était que Lucian était presque sur que Sophie était vraiment capable de le tuer.

« Sophie, c'est une chouette fille, commença Lucian. Mais c'est pas mon genre. Trop "exubérante" comme tu dis. Moi, j'ai besoin d'une fille calme, qui voudra bien me dorloter, qui me criera jamais dessus, qui ne m'obligera pas à fréquenter sa famille et... »

Jamie décida pour un temps de ne plus écouter les paroles de son ami: il était évident que Lucian recherchait ce qu'il voyait comme était "la femme parfaite".

« … Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré en ne la prévenant pas que je ne pourrais pas venir...

_Ou plutôt que tu ne voulais pas venir, le coupa Jamie.

_Mais tu sais, ta sœur est plutôt jolie et je suis sur qu'elle a plein de qualités. J'ai la certitude que Sophie se trouvera un mec fou d'elle, qui sera vingt fois mieux que moi et...

_Te fatigues pas, j'ai compris le message: Sophie ne t'intéresse pas. »

Lucian lui fit un petit sourire d'excuses.

« Mais en fait, quand tu dis "exubérante", je me dis que c'est pas le bon mot pour la décrire. Il faut quelque chose de plus fort pour marquer son tempérament volcanique, continua l'italien. »

"Violente". Ce fut le premier mot qui passa à l'esprit de Jamie. Après tout... Sophie avait assommé le croque-mitaine. Et si elle avait fait ça à Pitch, il ne voulait pas savoir quel triste sort sa sœur pouvait réserver à Lucian.

La sonnerie retentit. S'excusant auprès de son invité, Jamie se leva et alla ouvrir la porte voir qui pouvait bien venir. Il regretta son geste.

« Je vais le tuer! Lui arracher les ongles un par un, puis lui crever les yeux avec pour les lui faire bouffer en gelée! Jamie! OÙ EST LUCIAN, s'écria Sophie en l'empoignant par le col. Donne moi son adresse! »

Pour Jamie, Lucian était définitivement un homme mort. Ce dernier, décidant qu'il voulait vivre un peu plus longtemps, songea à fuir la maison de son ami pour ensuite déménager loin du Canada et ce, dans l'unique but d'échapper à Sophie.

Tentant sa chance, Lucian essaya de partir, priant pour que son ami retienne suffisamment longtemps sa sœur. Et surtout pour que cette dernière ne devine pas qu'il était chez Jamie. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas cette chance.

Bilan: deux dents en moins, un bras cassé et un œil au beurre noir.

Repose en paix Lucian.

.

* * *

.

… _Je me rend compte que je fais passé Sophie pour une véritable furie psychopathe._

_Lucian. Pour le coup, je serais bien tentée de le refaire réapparaître plus tard. Pourquoi et dans quel contexte? J'en sais rien. D'ailleurs à la base, il devait rester un perso à qui on faisait seulement des allusions._

_Toujours pas de Pitch dans ce chapitre. (j'ai deux-trois idées le concernant mais j'attends le bon moment au niveau de la petite vie de Sophie pour introduire ces idées.)_

_A la prochaine ^^_


	7. Le Destiiiiiin!

_Me revoilà!_

… _Faudrait vraiment que je me concentre sur mes autres fics, au lieu de tout le temps m'occuper de Frying Pan._

_Bref._

_Ce petit texte est cette fois-ci centré sur Eleggua (l'entité du destin pour les mémoires de poisson rouge) et Cupidon._

_Petite anecdote sur Eleggua: elle a failli s'appeler Senteria. Mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était le nom d'une religion et moi je voulais quelque chose ayant un rapport avec le destin. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai finalement trouvé Eleggua. ^^_

.

* * *

.

« J'espère qu'on aura pas de problème avec les gardiens.

_Bof, comme si on craignait quelque chose... On a été beaucoup trop discret dans notre œuvre pour ça. »

Cupidon et Eleggua se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant qu'un large sourire victorieux ne vienne illuminer leur visage. Presque aussitôt, ils se mirent à entamer une danse de la victoire en poussant des cris de joie, sous le regard attentif de L'homme de la lune.

Mais elle se termina aussi soudainement qu'elle avait débuter.

« Et maintenant, demanda Cupidon. Je dois bien reconnaître que détourner cet italien de Sophie avec l'aide de cette touriste finlandaise et de mes flèches était une excellente idée car voir Lucian se faire tabasser par notre blondie nationale était très drôle mais...

_C'était le destiiiiiiin, le coupa Eleggua de sa voix de hibou. Je devais avoir cette idée absolument géniale!

_Justement. Si nous avons commencé à nous mêler de cette histoire, c'est bien parce qu'on s'ennuyait, tu es d'accord avec moi? »

D'un signe de tête, Eleggua acquiesça.

« Mais je me disais. Si on mêlait indirectement Pitch aux histoires de cœur de Sophie... Ce serait marrant, non? Imagine la en train de le courser parce qu'elle pense que c'est à cause de lui que Lucian lui a posé un lapin... »

Eleggua écarquilla ses yeux avant de serrer Cupidon dans ses bras.

« Mon ami, tu as eu une idée absolument excellente! Bien entendu, je ne me fais aucun doute sur le fait que c'est le Destin qui te l'as donné...

_Bien sur Ely, répondit-il en levant les yeux d'un air amusé.

_Et vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous laisser faire?! »

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant: Jack Frost. Les entités du destin et de l'amour échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Sophie serait en danger si vous... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase: sans prévenir, Eleggua et Cupidon se jetèrent sur lui et lui arrachèrent des mains son bâton.

« Bon alors c'est bien simple, Frosty. Il y a trois possibilités qui s'offrent à toi. La première: tu fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu, comme si tu ne savais absolument rien et tu ne t'en mêle pas, commença Eleggua alors qu'un sourire inquiétant se formait sur ses lèvres.

_Ou alors, tu peux t'en mêler, faire foirer notre projet et nous mettre à dos Pitch, continua avec le même sourire que sa comparse Cupidon. Et dans ce cas, tu nous verras dans l'obligation de te prendre pour souffre-douleur... »

Eleggua et Cupidon eurent un sourire nostalgique en repensant à leur dernière victime préférée en date: le père fouettard. Celui-ci avait, à cette période de son existence, subit tous les coups du sort et amours impossibles imaginables.

« Et la troisième, demanda Jack alors qu'il commençait à se souvenir de la tendance que ces deux esprits avaient de prendre quelqu'un pour victime.

_Ou alors, tu nous aide, terminèrent Eleggua et Cupidon dans une parfaite synchronisation. »

Jack les regarda longuement, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. D'un coté, il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il ne savait rien. De l'autre, il n'avait pas envie de mettre Sophie dans une mauvaise situation ni de se faire martyriser par deux esprits apparemment totalement barges. Après une minute de réflexion, il se décida.

En soupirant, Jack leur répondit qu'il les aiderait. Au moins, il pourrait savoir quels risques Sophie risquait d'encourir et il pourrait intervenir si cela dérapait...

« Wouhou! Jack Frost nous aide! Pitch, Sophie, prenez garde à vous!

_Le destin à voulu qu'un gardien nous aide! Que béni soit le destin! »

Jack se demanda pourquoi n'avait-il pas continué son chemin lorsqu'il avait entendu ces deux hurluberlus comploter.

_._

* * *

_._

_Toujours pas de Pitch ici. Mais encore une fois, faut que je pose la situation avec Sophie._

_Je pensais que le texte précédent était le plus long que j'ai jamais écris pour Frying Pan. Avec celui-ci, on peut dire qu'il s'est clairement fait détrôné. Bref._

_A la prochaine. ^^_


	8. Tricot

_Bonjour ou bonsoir! ^^_

_Voilà donc le nouveau "chapitre" de Frying Pan! Parce qu'il a neigé et que ça m'a mis de bonne humeur (s'il n'y avait pas eu de neige, je l'aurais posté ce week-end)_

_Bref._

.

* * *

.

« C'est une blague, avait-elle demandé à Jamie. »

Le jeune homme fit une petite grimace. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui proposer ça et pourtant, il l'avait tout de même fait...

« Ta solution _miracle_ pour que j'oublie Lucian, c'est... LE TRICOT?!

_Hum... Je me disais que... Peut-être ça t'aiderait de...

_Tu te disais rien du tout! Dehors, j'ai suffisamment eu droit à tes coups foireux ces derniers temps, s'exclama t-elle en chassant de chez elle Jamie. »

C'était son jour de repos. Ian était actuellement à l'école. L'appartement était impeccable. Il n'y avait pas de croque-mitaine à chasser. Ni d'italien à tabasser.

En bref, Sophie n'avait rien à faire.

Elle gratifia d'un regard torve les aiguilles et les pelotes de laine que son frère lui avait amené pour "l'aider à oublier Lucian".

.

XXX

.

_"Je dois faire un nœud coulant autour d'une des aiguilles pour ensuite la placer cette dans ma main gauche. Il faut que je tienne l'autre aiguille dans la main droite, elle servira à tenir la laine*."_

Ian regarda longuement sa mère.

_"Ensuite, je dois insérer la pointe de l'aiguille droite, d'avant en arrière, dans le nœud coulant et sous l'aiguille gauche..."_

Le petit garçon adorait son oncle. Mais là, il avait vraiment eu une très, très mauvaise idée.

_"Après ça, je dois tenir l'aiguille gauche pour qu'elle reste immobile, et bouger mes doigts gauches pour redresser l'aiguille droite..."_

Ian reprit sa conversation téléphonique avec Jamie.

« Mais tonton! Maman fait vraiment peur! Pitch, c'est une peluche à coté d'elle, s'exclama t-il. »

Ian jeta un regard en direction de sa mère, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu la comparaison: Sophie semblait beaucoup trop absorbée par son tricotage.

« On dirait qu'elle est devenue cinglée, continua t-il Maman ne fait plus que du tricot en ce moment! Elle m'a déjà fait quatre pulls, cinq paires de gants, trois bonnets, un petit animal qui est censé être un ours mais qui ressemble à un âne et six écharpes! Et que dans des couleurs horribles! Et là, elle est en train de faire une septième écharpe! »

La conversation dura encore quelques minutes avant que Ian ne finisse par raccrocher: Jamie ne semblait pas réaliser à quel point la situation était grave.

_"De l'index droit, prendre le fil de laine et..."_

« J'ai finis, s'écria t-elle en brandissant fièrement son œuvre. »

Ian retînt difficilement une grimace horrifiée alors que Sophie lui passait autour du cou une immonde écharpe bleue décorée de petits rennes violets et de sapins jaunes.

Le petit garçon ne savait _pas du tout_ pourquoi, mais il sentait que s'il mettait cette _chose_ absolument affreuse à l'école, ses camarades de classe allaient se moquer de lui.

.

* * *

.

_*Ceci sont les gestes du tricot que Sophie se récite mentalement. (à propos des gestes du tricot, de fut toute une histoire pour les connaître, vu que je n'en ai jamais fais, personnellement)_

_Je dédicace ce texte à ceux qui, comme ma frangine et moi, ont eu droit aux vêtements tricotés par leur mère/tante/grand-mère/autre (rayée la mention inutile)._

… _Je tiens tout de même à préciser que contrairement à Sophie, ma mère avait bons goûts et ne nous a jamais fait des habits aussi affreux que l'écharpe de Ian._

_Bref._

_Pitch devrait faire son grand retour soit dans le prochain soit dans le texte suivant le prochain. (... oui c'est mal formulé, mais je suis actuellement trop crevée pour réfléchir à quelque chose de plus compréhensible que ça)_

_A la prochaine!_


	9. Dame Nature

_Bonjour ^^_

_Voici donc la suite! (non, je ne devais PAS DU TOUT censée me centrer sur mes autres fics et délaisser quelques temps Frying Pan...)_

_Deux nouveaux persos apparaissent dans ce texte. Encore que eux, contrairement à Eleggua, Ian et Lucian, sont canoniques._

_De tous les textes que j'ai écris pour Frying Pan, je crois que c'est celui que j'aime le moins. Faut dire que je suis pas très à l'aise avec l'ambiance qui y règne. (avec moi, c'est bien simple: soit c'est pas sérieux pour deux sous, bourré OOC et d'humour foireux, soit c'est rempli de cinglés sadiques et assoiffés de sang. Le juste milieu, je n'arrive à l'atteindre que difficilement)_

.

* * *

.

En ce jour nuageux, Ian et sa classe étaient en sortie pédagogique, dans la forêt. Mademoiselle Knight, l'institutrice, se fit la réflexion qu'on ne pouvait définitivement pas faire confiance aux prédictions météorologiques: ils avaient prévu un grand soleil.

« Restez grouper les enfants, s'exclama l'institutrice. Nous sommes dans une forêt, pas dans une aire de jeu... Ian Benett! Reviens ici! »

Malgré les cris, il n'écouta pas mademoiselle Knight et continua à son chemin, faisant fi de ce que pourrait dire son institutrice et plus tard sa mère. Mentalement, Ian se corrigea en se rappelant que cette dernière ne dirait rien, trop prise qu'elle était par son tricot.

Le petit garçon chassa sa mère de ses pensées: il avait la sensation qu'un esprit n'était pas loin et Ian voulait savoir de qui il pouvait s'agir!

Il continua de courir dans les bois, un des accompagnateurs de la sortie aux trousses. Mais Ian avait de l'entrainement dans l'art de semer les adultes: il avait eu le temps d'apprendre à le faire quand le vendeur du supermarché le pourchassait parce qu'il n'avait pas payé des bonbons.

« C'est bientôt le printemps...

_Ouais... D'ailleurs, je voulais savoir: dis-moi que tu pourras venir pour Pâques. J'aimerai pas que l'engelure ne se mêle de ma fête comme en 68... Avec tes pouvoirs, tu pourrais te débrouiller pour tenir éloigner de moi les nuages et donc la neige.

_Et pourquoi t'aiderai-je? »

Ian se figea en entendant la conversation. Silencieusement, il s'approcha pour arriver dans une vaste clairière au centre de laquelle s'élevait un chêne plusieurs fois centenaire. Au pied de celui-ci, un lapin gigantesque tout en muscles au pelage gris. Avec lui, une jeune femme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux noirs bouclés portant une robe semblant faite de nuages.

Ian n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il ignorait qui était la femme mais pour le lapin, il était dur de se tromper.

En courant, il rejoignit celui que Ian devinait être le lapin de Pâques, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Tu es Bunny?! Maman et tonton m'ont parlé de toi! Dis c'est vrai qu'après que Pitch ait réussi à faire douter les enfants du monde de ton existence, tu as été réduit à l'état de lapin tout mignon? C'est Jack qui me l'a dit! Et puis, pourquoi...

_Wow, du calme gamin... D'abord, si tu me disais comment tu t'appelle?

_Je suis Ian Benett, le fils de Sophie et le neveu de Jamie! »

Bunny regarda le petit garçon, constatant quelques similitudes avec Sophie et son frère: les mêmes yeux verts que la petite blonde qu'il avait connu et les mêmes cheveux bruns que ceux de Jamie. Pour le reste, Ian devait être le portrait craché de son père.

« Bon, je suppose que je vais te laisser avec ton fan, commença la jeune femme.

_Non attend Seraphina, commença Bunny. »

Mais Seraphina -comme Bunny l'appelait- ne l'écouta pas et commença à s'envoler. Ian attrapa par la main la jeune femme pour essayer de la retenir et celle-ci se dégagea d'un geste sec, le gratifiant d'un regard noir.

L'espace de quelques secondes, alors qu'il observait les pupille dorées de Seraphina, le petit garçon eu la sensation d'avoir déjà croisé une personne avec des yeux similaires.

Ce ne devait être qu'une impression.

Sans ne plus rien ajouter, Seraphina reprit son envol. Les nuages disparurent eux aussi, en même temps que la jeune femme, dévoilant un ciel ensoleillé.

« Elle a pas l'air très gentille, murmura Ian.

_Dame Nature n'est pas une toujours une âme charitable. Je dirais qu'elle fonctionne à l'humeur.

_Hein?! C'était Dame Nature? Je l'imaginais plus agréable...

_Elle? Agréable? C'est un mythe ça, lui répondit Bunny avec un sourire.

_Je suis sûr qu'elle est du coté de Pitch, s'exclama Ian.

_Ah oui mais non. Elle a effectivement des raisons pour être du coté de Pitch mais Seraphina est et restera toujours neutre, elle l'a prouvé à plusieurs reprises. »

Ian regarda Bunny puis le ciel. Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge quand l'accompagnateur qui le poursuivait un peu plus tôt le saisit par la main et l'entraîna vers la classe de mademoiselle Knight.

.

* * *

.

_Voilà._

_Alors, je suppose que certains le savent déjà mais Les cinq légendes est inspiré de la série Guardians of Childhood (que je compte lire un jour, quand j'aurais de l'argent pour me les payer) donc oui, Seraphina (d'ailleurs,j'ai d'abord cru que dans Guardians of Childhood, Dame Nature s'appelait Catherine mais en cherchant plus, j'ai appris que l'auteur l'avait baptisé Seraphina) est canonique pour le coup. Voilà._

_Pour en revenir au texte..._

_Ce texte est un peu plus sérieux que les autres. Je pense qu'il y en aura d'autres dans cette ambiance. Je ne peux pas toujours faire des délires ridiculisant et/ou martyrisant Pitch/Lucian/Sophie/Autre perso pas encore apparu (rayer la mention inutile)_

_Et dans le prochain texte: PITCH IS BACK!_

_A la prochaine ^^_


	10. Une histoire de laine

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Bon alors, voici donc le nouveau texte que je dédicace à Flash Unique. Pourquoi? C'est tout con. En fait, hier, alors que je venais d'arriver (à la bourre) en anglais, j'ai vu ma voisine de derrière sortir un pitch. Et j'ai directement pensé à la description qu'elle m'avait fait des pitchs (je tiens à préciser qu'au moment où elle m'a sorti ça, je ne me rappelais plus à quoi ressemblait ces gâteaux). Donc voilà._

_Sinon. Je crois que pour la première fois, ce texte correspond à la longueur normale de ce qu'est pour moi un chapitre (pour moi, le minimum normal est de cinq pages open office)._

_Bonne lecture!_

_._

* * *

_._

Ian se laissa tomber dans son lit. Comme il l'avait prévu, sa mère n'avait strictement rien dit par rapport à sa petite escapade dans les bois. En revanche, elle avait été un peu plus réactive lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de Bunny: elle s'était mise à tricoter une écharpe grise pour le lapin de Pâques et prévoyait d'en faire pour tous les gardiens.

Ian soupira: mais que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, empêche sa mère de continuer à tricoter!

En tendant l'oreille, le petit garçon pouvait entendre le bruit des aiguilles s'entrechoquant. Il gémit de désespoir en enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller: il en avait assez de ces "tic tic tic".

Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Peut-être cela ne fonctionnerait pas mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. En courant, il sorti de sa chambre et fila à la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, il en ressortit, la sainte-poêle-qui-assomma-le-plus-si-terrifiant-croque-mitaine.

« Maman, maman! Raconte moi encore comment tu as assommé Pitch avec la poêle, s'écria Ian en brandissant la dite poêle alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant le fauteuil qu'occupait sa mère.

_Ian, tu étais là quand c'est arrivé et je te l'ai raconté des dizaines de fois, dit-elle en continuant à tricoter sans même regarder ce qu'elle faisait.

_Mais...

_Au lit! Et pose cette poêle! »

Ian soupira et posa la poêle sur la table basse avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

.

XXX

.

« J'peux savoir ce qu'on fait là?! »

Jack avait autre chose à faire que d'aider les hurluberlus qu'étaient Eleggua et Cupidon. Néanmoins, ceux-ci lui avait dit que Asperge Mal Coiffée était de sortie.

"Asperge Mal Coiffée" était le nom de code pour désigner Pitch. Jack se demandait vraiment d'où sortait cette histoire d'asperge. Quand il avait essayé de savoir, Eleggua et Cupidon s'étaient regardés avant de pouffer de rire.

Jack avait donc décrété que finalement, il ne voulait pas connaître l'origine du nom de code.

« Comme nous te l'avons dis, Asperge Mal Coiffée est de sortie, s'exclama d'un ton joyeux Eleggua. »

Jack soupira: apparemment, il ne saurait la raison de leur venue que lorsque Pitch serait présent.

Ils étaient actuellement sous la fenêtre de l'appartement de Sophie et attendaient que le croque-mitaine daigne se montrer à l'intérieur. En attendant, Jack faisait tomber de la neige dans la rue. Au bout de dix minutes, des filets de sable doré traversèrent le ciel et l'un d'eux entra dans l'appartement et alla rejoindre la chambre de Ian.

Soudain, un bruit. En se tournant vers eux, Jack constata que Eleggua et Cupidon avaient le nez collé à la fenêtre et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Apparemment, Asperge Mal Coiffée s'était enfin montré. L'esprit de l'hiver s'approcha à son tour et risqua un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Sur un fauteuil, en train de tricoter, Sophie. Et à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans un coin d'ombre, venait d'apparaître Pitch.

.

XXX

.

« Pitch. T'as pas retenu la leçon de la dernière fois? M'enfin, que tu sois là ou pas, sache que je m'en fous. C'est pas toi qui m'empêchera de tricoter. Tes cauchemars non plus. De toute manière, j'ai pas peur d'eux, donc, je les transformerais en jolis petits rêves pour Ian si je les touche, comme il y a dix-huit ans que tu t'es lamentablement fait battre par un gentil petit lapinou tout mignon, un bonhomme jaune, un vieux papi, une fée colibri, un pré-ado aux cheveux blanc, une bande de gosses entre dix et quatre ans. Pas très glorieux tout ça. Et j'allais oublié de dire que tu passais ton temps à te planquer sous les lits. Ça non plus, c'est pas génial. Et pas très crédible. Mais je me disais. Tu es conscient que ça fait légèrement pédophile, ton habitude de te planquer sous les lits et les armoires des enfants? Enfin, moi je dis ça, je rien... Sinon, tu voudrais pas me passer la pelote de laine verte? Faut que je termine l'écharpe pour Fée. »

Pitch foudroya du regard la jeune femme, alors que des tentacules de sable noir commençait lentement à se former et à aller vers Sophie. Malgré cela, cette dernière ignora totalement le danger, préférant observer Pitch d'un air suspect et continuer à tricoter en même temps.

.

XXX

.

Jack ricana en entendant la description de Bunny d'après Sophie. Il faudrait qu'il en parle au lapin de pâques. Néanmoins, il cessa rapidement de rire en voyant le sable s'approcher dangereusement de la jambe de Sophie. Il allait entrer dans l'appartement quand Eleggua le stoppa.

« Laisse faire Cupidon: il pourra rentrer plus vite que toi. Après tout, tant qu'il y a de l'amour dans un lieu, il peut y entrer. Et cet appartement est rempli d'amour mère-fils. Par contre, pas d'amour père-fils ou d'amour mari-femme. »

Jack s'arrêta et regarda Eleggua. Pour la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, elle semblait sérieuse.

« C'est à Cupidon de faire ça. Pas à toi. »

L'esprit de l'amour hocha la tête et traversa la fenêtre comme un fantôme le ferait avec un mur. Sans se faire voir du croque-mitaine et de Sophie, il s'approcha du fauteuil qu'elle occupait. Au pied de celui-ci, un panier dans lequel reposaient cinq pelotes de laine.

.

XXX

.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait, demanda Jack en voyant Cupidon tendre la main vers le panier.

_Il exécute sa mission, lui répondit Eleggua en s'adressant à lui comme s'il était un attardé mental. »

Soudain, Cupidon ressorti de l'appartement avec les pelotes de laine.

« Mission accomplie avec succès, s'exclama l'esprit de l'amour.

_Mais à quoi ça servait de faire ça?

_Attend et observe, jeune padawan, dirent en cœur Cupidon et Eleggua. »

.

XXX

.

Pitch et Sophie se fixaient en chien de faïence. Cette dernière continuait inlassablement son concert d'aiguille s'entrechoquant. Ce ne fut qu'en se baissant pour prendre une nouvelle pelote de laine qu'elle remarqua deux choses: premièrement, les dernières pelotes qui lui restaient avaient disparues alors qu'elle était sûre d'en avoir encore au moins cinq.

Et deuxièmement, du sable noir commençait à s'enrouler autour de sa jambe gauche.

Elle n'avait plus de laine. La fin du monde n'était rien à coté de cela. Comment allait-elle pouvoir continuer à tricoter? Et surtout... Quand les pelotes avaient-elles disparues? Son regard tomba sur le sable noir. Le sang de Sophie ne fit qu'un tour.

« J'arrive pas à y croire! Comment as-tu oser me faire ça, à moi?! Et enlève ton foutu sable noir de moi, essaye pas de faire genre c'était pour me tuer! En vrai, tu voulais juste me piquer ma laine! Peut-être que le coup de poêle et le mot étaient un peu fort, mais tu l'avais cherché! Alors rend moi mes pelotes, cria t-elle en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil.

_... Pardon? »

Pitch regarda longuement Sophie, ne sachant pas du tout comment il était censé réagir: qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire de laine? Et à quoi ça lui servirait de la lui voler? Ce n'était pas comme s'il tricotait...

… Bon, peut-être qu'à une époque pas si lointaine que ça, avant qu'il n'essaye de prendre le dessus sur les gardiens, il en faisait pour chasser l'ennui mais... Bref.

.

XXX

.

A coté de lui, Eleggua et Cupidon était mort de rire. Un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Jack: les paroles de Sophie étaient tellement surréalistes. Comme si Pitch allait voler de la laine... Mentalement, il visualisa le croque-mitaine assis sur une chaise à bascule, portant des vêtements de grand-mère, en train de tricoter et de ressasser le passé.

Jack ricana.

.

XXX

.

« Je ne suis pas dupe! Avoue le, tu voulais me voler mon bien le plus précieux pour te venger!

_J'étais venu donner donner vie à tes pires cau...

_Essaye pas de me mentir, le coupa t-elle. Tu t'es bien vengé? Ravie de l'apprendre. Maintenant, c'est mon tour! VENGEANCE, cria Sophie en se mettant debout sur son fauteuil. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Pitch écarquillait les yeux avant de faire un pas sur le coté: Sophie venait de sauter de son fauteuil pour essayer de se jeter sur lui.

Soudain, elle remarqua quelque chose. La manche de Pitch s'effilait. Sophie se sentait comme hypnotisée par ce bout de fil dépassant.

Peu à peu, l'envie de tricoter se refit sentir, de plus en plus forte au fur-et-à mesure que les secondes défilaient.

Pitch suivit le regard de Sophie pour tomber sur le fil. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait?

« … LAINE DE SUBSTITUTION, cria t-elle en se jetant une fois de plus sur lui et en commençant à tirer sur le fil.

_Lâche moi, espèce de folle! »

.

XXX

.

Jack était désormais mort de rire. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, Pitch le ferait rire ainsi... Quel dommage qu'il n'ait pas de caméra pour immortaliser ce moment. Intérieurement, l'esprit de l'hiver se promit de ne jamais laisser Pitch oublier ça.

A coté de lui, Eleggua et Cupidon semblaient avoir été plus prévoyants: armés chacun d'une caméra, ils filmaient la scène.

« Vous m'en enverrez une copie?

_Bien sur, quelle question! »

.

XXX

.

Elle s'accrochait à lui, bien décidé à avoir sa laine de substitution. Soudain, un cauchemar apparu et alla éjecter Sophie loin de son maitre. Elle retomba lourdement contre le mur, assommée.

La colère se lisait maintenant sur le visage du croque-mitaine. Comment avait-elle osé faire ça?!

.

XXX

.

Ian se réveilla en sursaut. Des cris et un bruit sourd avaient eu raison de son sommeil. Silencieusement, il se leva et rejoint le salon. Là, il y vit Pitch et sa mère gisant au sol, assommée. A coté du croque-mitaine, se tenait un cauchemar qui piaffait d'impatience à l'idée de réduire en charpies Sophie.

.

XXX

.

En voyant Sophie percuter le mur, Jack commença à paniquer. Certes, il riait bien mais Pitch restait le croque-mitaine et même affaibli, il demeurait dangereux...

« Je dois aller aider Sophie!

_Non, dit d'un ton catégorique Cupidon.

_Et pourquoi?! Elle est en danger!

_Le destin me dit qu'elle doit effectivement être sauvée. Mais pas par toi. Or, le destin est déjà en marche! Donc, elle va être sauvée. Donc, tu dois rester ici. Telle est la volonté du destiiiiiiin, cria Eleggua en retenant Jack. »

.

XXX

.

Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit réveillée pour pouvoir savourer la peur naissant dans ses yeux. Néanmoins, Pitch devrait se contenter de la torturer alors qu'elle était assommée. Tant pis. Il pourrait toujours revenir plus tard.

Alors que des tentacules de sable se jetaient sur Sophie, Pitch sentit une douleur à l'arrière de son crâne. Le croque-mitaine tomba au sol.

Avant de finir totalement assommé par un second coup, Pitch pu voir le fils de Sophie armé de la poêle.

.

XXX

.

Ian assena un troisième coup au croque-mitaine, pour être sur de l'avoir parfaitement assommé. Le sable noir retomba au sol avant d'avoir pu atteindre sa mère, quant au cauchemar, il avait fui, à peine son maitre s'était-il prit le premier coup.

Ian regarda tour à tour le croque-mitaine et sa mère. Il haussa les épaules et soupira devant le sable noir rependu dans le salon. Rapidement, le petit garçon parti ranger la poêle et prendre un balais. Il revînt et commença à faire quelque chose qu'il ne ferait pas à cette heure-ci normalement: balayer. Au bout d'une minute, il ne restait plus de trace du sable et Ian jeta les reste de celui-ci.

Le petit garçon retourna dans le salon et regarda les deux adultes avant de décréter qu'il allait les laisser là. De toute manière, il n'aurait jamais eu la force de les bouger.

En soupirant, Ian retourna se coucher, réprimant tout au fond de lui la fierté qu'il ressentait: il avait assommé Pitch avec la poêle, comme l'avait fait sa mère avant lui! Ses cousins allaient être verts de jalousie...

.

* * *

.

_Voilà._

_Ian a prit la relève de sa môman dans l'art subtil et délicat qu'est assommage (oui, j'invente des mots) de Pitch._

_Sinon. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de caser une référence à Star Wars. Je vous ai dis que j'adorais?_

_Bref. Sinon, je souhaite bon courage à tout ceux qui (comme moi) vont se payer le bac blanc la semaine prochaine! … Je sens que je vais le foirer entièrement (vous noterez que je suis l'optimisme incarné concernant mes chances de réussite au bac blanc)_

_A la prochaine_


	11. Bonus: Chambre 386

_Bien le bonjour!_

_Ceci est un petit bonus centré sur Sophie. Il se déroule cinq ans avant le début de Frying Pan._

_._

* * *

_._

Sophie n'avait pas vraiment de travail fixe: depuis que son dernier patron -le gérant d'un restaurant- l'avait renvoyé -elle avait refusé de coucher avec lui-, elle enchaînait les petits boulots en attendant de se retrouver un emploi stable.

Il fallait impérativement qu'elle retrouve un travail: Ian avait trois ans et ce n'était pas un peu d'argent gagné par-ci par-là qui allait lui permettre de le nourrir et de payer le loyer éternellement.

Aujourd'hui, Sophie allait être femme de ménage dans la maternité de la ville. Après avoir déposé Ian chez Jamie, elle repartie.

Au bout d'une demie-heure de route, elle arriva à destination. Après être allée au vestiaire, Sophie se lava les mains une première fois et commença le tour des couloirs et des chambres, les nettoyant. A chaque fois qu'elle sortait d'une pièce, elle se relavait les mains: il ne fallait pas importer de microbes. C'était la règle.

Parfois, elle croisait des infirmières et des aides-soignantes.

« Vous avez vu le mari de la femme de la chambre 386? Ce qu'il est beau, s'exclama une infirmière.

_J'en ferais bien mon quatre heure. Dommage qu'il soit prit! »

Sophie continua sa route après avoir vaguement écouté la discutions des deux femmes. Finalement, elle arriva à la fameuse chambre 386. A l'intérieur, une femme brune aux yeux bleus, en fin de grossesse allongée sur son lit et souriant à son époux. Ce dernier attira l'attention de Sophie: il semblait avoir aux alentours de vingt-cinq ans et avait des cheveux lisses bruns. Ceux-ci encadrent un visage aux traits aristocratiques et sa peau blanche contraste avec ses yeux noirs.

Sophie est sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais où?

« Comment va t-on l'appeler, demanda l'homme à sa femme.

_Si c'est un garçon, je veux qu'il s'appelle Ian, s'exclama t-elle. »

Sophie eu un sourire en pensant à son propre fils.

« Mais ma chérie, les médecins ont dit que ce serait une fille.

_Ils peuvent toujours se tromper! Mais si c'est une fille, j'aime bien Glacen.

_Je préfère Melia. Glacen est tellement... Bizarre. Ce n'est vraiment pas un prénom courant.

_Karl, sincèrement tu... »

Sophie n'écouta pas le reste de la conversation.

Karl. _Karl._

Sophie réalisa alors. Le seul Karl qu'elle connaissait avait les mêmes cheveux, le même visage, la même peau et les mêmes yeux que l'homme en face d'elle. Karl. C'était _Lui._

Il allait être père d'une petite fille. Et lui, se chamaillait gentiment avec sa femme à propos du nom du futur enfant.

« Je n'aime pas non plus Ian. Si les médecins se sont trompés et qu'il s'agit d'un garçon, je préférerais Cyprien, dit-il.

_Et vous mademoiselle? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez, demanda la femme à Sophie. »

Lentement, Sophie se redressa et croisa le regard de Karl. Ce fut bref, mais pendant quelques secondes, une brève lueur apparue dans les yeux du futur père. Il l'avait reconnu et Sophie le savait. Elle reporta son attention sur la femme.

« J'aime beaucoup Ian. En fait, mon fils s'appelle comme ça, dit-elle en souriant hypocritement.

_Ah! Tu vois! Je ne suis pas la seule à aimer ce prénom! Donc, si arrivé là c'est un garçon, ce sera Ian! Nous sommes deux contre un après tout! »

Sophie termina rapidement le ménage de la chambre, n'ayant pas envie de s'attarder dans cette chambre respirant le bonheur _parfait _du couple.

.

XXX

.

A quinze heure, elle partie enfin de la maternité. Sophie se laissa tomber sur un des sièges de son vieux tacot. Elle mit le contact et démarra, partant rejoindre son fils.

Elle soupira.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de risque pour que les médecins se soient trompés sur le sexe du futur bébé de Karl. Mais on ne savait jamais. Alors elle espéra que ce soit une fille parce que si c'était un garçon, il serait sans aucun doute appelé Ian.

Et ça, Sophie ne le supporterai pas: Ian, c'était son fils. Mais aussi celui de Karl.

.

* * *

.

_Voilà. C'était le premier bonus de Frying Pan. J'en referais d'autres quand j'aurais pas envie de me centrer sur les magouilles et lubies de Eleggua et Cupidon et tout le tintouin. _

_Ça__ faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de faire un petit texte dans lequel le père de Ian se montrait. D'ailleurs, je pense que Karl réapparaîtra encore dans un prochain bonus. _

_A la prochaine ^^_


	12. Réveil

_Me revoici!_

_Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas publié un truc... Mais j'avais le bac blanc (je m'en suis bien sortie) et la semaine d'après ben... J'avais la grosse flemme, je l'avoue._

_Enfin, me revoilà donc!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_._

* * *

_. _

Difficilement, Sophie ouvrit les yeux pour ensuite les écarquiller. Mais qu'est ce que Pitch faisait endormi dans son salon?! Et à la réflexion, qu'est ce que ELLE fichait à dormir dans le salon, par terre et avec le croque-mitaine au lieu d'être dans sa chambre?

Lentement, elle se leva et s'approcha de Pitch en tentant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Près du fauteuil, Sophie remarqua ses aiguilles à tricoter et tout commença à lui revenir en mémoire.

« Mon dieu... Mais j'ai vraiment fais ça, murmura t-elle alors qu'elle se rappelait avoir sauter sur Pitch en hurlant quelque chose d'incohérent. »

En soupirant, Sophie attrapa Pitch et le traîna sur le canapé, pour l'y laisser. Elle quitta la pièce et revînt avec un bout de papier un stylo. Quelques secondes plus tard, un "désolée pour hier soir" était écrit sur le papier et abandonner sur la table basse.

Sophie se dirigea alors vers ses aiguilles à tricoter, qu'elle attrapa pour ensuite aller à la fenêtre de la minuscule cuisine de son appartement.

« Vade retro Satanas, cria t-elle en lançant les aiguilles par la fenêtre grande ouverte. »

Elle se retourna pour trouver un post-it accroché au frigo. En s'approchant, Sophie constata que Ian le lui avait laissé pour lui dire qu'il était déjà parti à l'école et qu'elle devait se souvenir qu'on était mercredi.

Sophie pâlit brusquement: mercredi. Elle travaillait. Lentement, elle jeta un regard à l'horloge murale qui affichait... 10h30.

Elle était en retard de trois heures.

« Mon patron va me tuer... »

Une minute plus tard, Sophie partait de son appartement en courant.

.

* * *

.

_Voilà._

_C'est vraiment pas mon texte préféré: je n'en suis pas satisfaite. (et puis, je le trouve peut-être moins drôle que les autres)_

_Enfin, passons. Voilà donc l'après tricot._

_A la prochaine ^^_


	13. Un air de déjà-vu

_Bon bah déjà... Me revoilà hein ^^'_

_On pourra dire que j'ai pris mon temps pour ce petit texte... Je me demande ça fait combien de temps que j'ai pas écris quelque chose pour Frying Pan... Parce que oui, j'ai écris. Et pas mal même. Mais pour des textes originaux, au détriment de mes autres fics..._

_Je suis désolée pour le temps d'attente. ^^'_

_Enfin, cette fois, encore Pitch! N'empêche, je suis en train de me dire qu'il doit en avoir marre de se prendre des poêles dans la tronche. … Bah comme dirait l'autre, c'est pas comme si c'était important._

_Bref, bonne lecture!_

_._

* * *

_._

Quant Pitch se réveilla, il était encore dans l'appartement de Sophie. Plus exactement sur le canapé. D'un geste lent, il se massa l'arrière du crâne où de belles bosses allaient sans aucun doute se former dans quelques temps. Peu à peu, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Et avec eux, l'image de Ian abattant sans aucune once de pitié la poêle sur son pauvre crâne. Comme sa mère l'avait fait un mois plus tôt.

« Sale gosse, pesta t-il entre ses dents en se redressant. »

Et comme un mois plus tôt, il trouva un mot non loin de lui. Pitch l'attrapa et le lu rapidement. Comme la dernière fois, il n'y avait que peu de lignes, trois pour être exact. Cette scène avait définitivement un air de déjà-vu.

_« Désolée pour hier soir._

_Sophie._

_PS: Toi, t'as pas suivi mon conseil et tu n'as donc pas fais de régime. Comment je le sais? T'es toujours aussi lourd. Je dirais même que tu l'es plus que la dernière fois. »_

« … Je suis plus mince qu'elle et elle trouve le moyen de critiquer?! »

D'un geste rageur, il chiffonna le bout de papier et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce.

L'horloge murale affichait midi trente. Ce n'était pas l'heure de se trouver à Burgess pour lui. A cette heure, il n'y avait pas d'enfant à terroriser ici. Après s'être promit de revenir plus tard pour enfin se venger correctement, le croquemitaine se leva et se dissipa dans les ombres, partant à l'autre bout de la planète, là où il faisait encore nuit.

.

* * *

.

_Voilà voilà... u_u Le petit texte de Frying Pan est finit..._

_Sinon, je voulais parler de mon autre fic sur ce fandom: All Hallows Eve. Je sais que ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai rien publié dessus (et pourtant, c'est pas l'envie qui me manque) mais disons que je bloque un peu. Dès le début, je sais, je fais fort pour le coup. C'était juste pour dire à ceux qui ont lu le début que je n'abandonnais pas cette fic (l'idée de Pitch en bébé et de Jack en babysitteur me plait trop pour ça). Voilà._

_A la prochaine ^^_


	14. Bonus: Talk with nightmare

_Bien le bonsoir!_

_Alors déjà, sachez que ceci n'est pas un petit texte. Mais plutôt ce qu'aurait du être Frying Pan si je n'avais pas eu un délire sur les poêles. Toujours est-il que ceci est le prologue de cette fic (qui devait s'appeler Talk with nightmare) mais qui donna finalement Frying Pan..._

_Si je vous fais partagé ça, c'est parce que je l'ai retrouvé sur ma clef USB et que je me suis dis que peut-être, ça pourrait intéresser des gens de voir ce que ça aurait put être (peut-être qu'un jour, je reprendrais ce prologue et ce début de fic, qui sait?) et aussi pour montrer que c'était pas tout à fait la même atmosphère._

_Bref!_

_Sinon, je voulais aussi vous poser une question pour la suite de Frying Pan. Depuis quelques temps, on me fait souvent des commentaires sur une possible romance entre Sophie et Pitch. Alors, j'aimerais savoir: pour ou contre? Personnellement, ça ne me dérangerais pas (de toute manière, je fais au feeling complet pour Frying Pan). J'aimerais donc vos avis sur la question! ^^_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

_._

* * *

.

Prologue

Pitch regardait avec un sourire le petit garçon se tortiller dans son lit, se débattant contre un ennemi invisible en pleurant et gémissant de peur. Hors de la chambre, des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre. Les parents n'allaient pas tarder à arriver pour rassurer leur enfant.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer celle qui devait être la mère du petit garçon: une jeune femme de pas plus de vingt-cinq ans aux longs cheveux blonds. Celle-ci se figea puis soupira un "c'est bien le moment".

A la réaction de la mère, Pitch pensa qu'elle parlait des cauchemars du petit garçon. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle le contourna au lieu de le traverser comme n'importe quel adulte l'aurait fait qu'il commença à se poser des questions.

Le voyait-elle?

Doucement, la jeune femme s'assit sur le bord du lit et ramena son fils contre elle pour le bercer. Rapidement, le petit garçon se réveilla puis s'accrocha désespérément à sa mère, comme si elle allait disparaître dans la minute.

Devant ce spectacle qu'il jugeait absolument affligeant, Pitch soupira. La mère leva la tête et lança un regard noir qui semblait dire "à votre place, je me ferais oublier"dans sa direction.

Au moins, il était clair que cette femme le voyait. Mais n'avait-elle pas passé l'âge de croire en lui?

Se promettant de revenir éclaircir ce point, Pitch disparu dans les ténèbres de la petite chambre.

.

XXX

.

Il y a dix-neuf ans, Sophie se rappelait très bien de ce que son frère, Jamie, lui avait raconté.

Apparemment, en compagnie du Père Noël, de la Fée des dents, de Jack Frost, du Lapin de Pâques, du marchand de sable et de ses amis, il aurait combattu le croque-mitaine, répondant au nom de Pitch.

Et pendant des années, son frère l'avait conditionné pour qu'elle croit dur comme fer à cette histoire.

Il fallait dire que la description du Lapin, de la Fée et du Père Noël que Jamie lui avait faite correspondait à celle que Sophie s'était fait pendant cet étrange rêve pendant lequel elle avait vu la fabrication des œufs de Pâques.

Et puis, à plusieurs reprises, elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir vu de petites fées couvertes de plumes irisées venir prendre ses dents, puis, des années plus tard, celles de son fils, Ian.

Ce dernier, petit garçon brun -comme Jamie- aux yeux verts étincelants -comme ceux de Sophie- et au visage aristocratique -comme celui de son père- bien qu'encore marqué par les rondeurs de l'enfance filait vers la grille de son école, son cartable sur l'épaule.

Sophie sourit et s'éloigna en souriant, chassant de son esprit la vision du croquemitaine.

Mais ce dernier allait revenir, elle le savait au fond d'elle même. Et Sophie l'attendrait de pied ferme: il était hors de question qu'il approche à nouveau son fils!

.

* * *

.

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^_

_A la prochaine!_


	15. Téléphone arabe

_Bonjour! =D_

_Me revoilà!_

_Cette idée de texte me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment mais je n'ai finis par l'écrire que maintenant. Et je n'en suis pas satisfaite. Donc je pense qu'un jour, je la réécrirais. u_u_

_Enfin bref!_

_Sinon, la réponse est claire et nette: il y aura une romance Pitch/Sophie. Vu que je me suis pris aucun non quand j'ai posé la question... J'ai plus qu'à essayer de pas faire un truc trop guimauve. Ou cliché. Bref._

_Sinon, bonne lecture! ^^_

.

* * *

.

« Vous saviez qu'en voulant s'attaquer à Sophie, Pitch s'est fait assommé par Ian, son fils? »

Tels furent les mots de Jack Frsot face aux autres gardiens. Ces derniers, à savoir le Père Noël, la Fée des dents, le marchand de sable et le lapin de Pâques, s'entreregardèrent, essayant d'imaginer la scène.

XXX

« Jack m'a dit qu'après être rentré chez Sophie, une humaine qui nous a aidé à le vaincre il y a quelques années, Pitch a voulu donner des cauchemars à Ian, le fils de Sophie, mais qu'il s'est fait défoncer à coups de poêle, raconta Bunny au Leprechaun. »

Ce dernier, avide de détails, commença à lui poser des question sur ce qu'il s'était passé avant de se faire chasser du terrier par le lapin.

XXX

« Il paraît que la tête de Pitch a encore eu droit à un rendez-vous avec une poêle...

_Encore?

_Apparemment, c'est la même poêle que la dernière fois! Sauf que cette fois, c'est pas l'humaine qui l'a cogné mais c'est son fils... »

Le Leprechaun hocha la tête gravement pendant que le père fouettard retenait ce qu'il venait d'entendre pour pouvoir mieux transmettre cette histoire à quelqu'un d'autre.

XXX

Les semaines passèrent jusqu'à ce que la rumeur parviennent aux oreilles de Seraphina. Cette dernière était en compagnie de Jack'O Lantern.

« Ton père est vraiment bizarre. »

Dame Nature le fixa des ses yeux dorés, attendant que le valet d'Halloween précise sa pensée.

« Tu n'as pas entendu la dernière? »

Devant le long silence de son interlocutrice, il en conclut que non et finit par lui raconter ce qu'il avait entendu de l'esprit de l'automne qui le tenait lui-même du Faune qui en avait lui-même entendu parler du Père Fouettard et ainsi de suite.

« Apparemment, ton père a essayé violer le fils d'une humaine mais au dernier moment s'est prit d'amour pour une poêle et est maintenant décidé à se marier avec... La mère du petit garçon est censée être la demoiselle d'honneur. Franchement, pour vouloir se marier avec une poêle, ton père a vraiment des goûts bizarres... »

Seraphina le regarda longuement. En apparence très calme, elle se retenait en réalité d'aller se cogner la tête contre le mur le plus proche: mais qu'est ce que son père avait **encore **fait?!

.

* * *

.

_Seraphina est de retour! Faudra que j'écrive des trucs sur elle un jour. Déjà, j'ai une idée de texte concernant une future conversation entre elle et Sophie. u_u_

_Enfin bref!_

_A la prochaine! ^^_


	16. Robe

_Me revoilà! ^^_

_Bon alors, pour ce petit texte, je tiens à m'excuser. Ceci est un mauvais délire. Vraiment. Je crois qu'à l'avenir, je m'abstiendrais d'écouter les chansons de The Rocky horror picture show avant d'écrire..._

_La crédibilité de Pitch en prend encore un coup dans ce petit texte... Pour changer._

_Et tant que j'y pense, je vais peut-être faire le disclaimer. Parce que depuis le début de Frying Pan, j'oublie tout le temps de le faire._

_Donc, disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf les OC._

_Voilà une bonne chose de faite. u_u J'espère que je n'oublierais pas de le refaire pour les prochains textes..._

_Enfin bref, bonne lecture ^^_

_._

* * *

_._

« Je continue à penser que ton père est bizarre. »

Seraphina leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air agacé: quand cet idiot de valet d'Halloween comprendrait-il que son père n'était _pas_ bizarre, qu'il était parfaitement normal? Jamais probablement.

« Je suis désolé Seraphina mais il porte une robe! Tu te rend compte? Une ROBE!

_Ce n'est pas une robe, soupira t-elle.

_Alors c'est quoi, lui demanda t-il d'un ton narquois. »

Elle marqua un temps de silence, réfléchissant quelques secondes: oui, en effet, c'était une excellente question. Que portait son croquemitaine de père exactement? Un peignoir? Une toge? Une tunique? Oui, le dernier semblait le plus probable.

« Une tunique, finit-elle par répondre.

_C'est bien ce que je dis. C'est une robe. »

Seraphina secoua la tête: Jack'O Lantern était une tête de mule visiblement incapable de faire la différence entre une robe et une tunique. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas totalement un cliché, les hommes qui n'y connaissent rien en habits...

« S'il porte une robe, ça veut dire qu'il en a d'autres. Et s'il en a d'autres, ça veut dire que c'est un travelo! »

Elle sursauta et tourna brusquement la tête vers son interlocuteur, les yeux ronds: non... Il ne venait quand même pas de dire _ça_?

« Et si ça se trouve il se maquille aussi, continua Jack sur sa lancée. Peut-être même qu'il mène une double vie: la nuit croquemitaine et le jour... Drag queen! »

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de l'évidence et semblait se demander pourquoi cette idée ne lui était pas venue plus tôt.

« Ou s'il est pas drag queen, il est au moins gay, finit-il par lâcher.

_Mon père n'est pas gay. Sinon, il ne se serait pas marié avec ma mère.

_Peut-être qu'il l'a fait juste pour faire genre "youhou, je suis parfaitement hétéro". Surtout que j'ai toujours trouvé son envie de faire une alliance avec Jack Frost bizarre. Si ça se trouve, Pitch a des vues sur lui et... »

Seraphina soupira une fois de plus et se massa les tempes. Elle était encore capable de savoir que son père avait épousé sa mère par amour et non pas pour faire croire au monde qu'il était hétéro...

Dame Nature écouta encore quelques minutes le valet déblatérer ineptie sur ineptie, attendant patiemment qu'il comprenne de lui-même que sa présence n'était pas désirée. Il fallait croire qu'il ne comprenait pas le message que lui transmettait le regard meurtrier de Seraphina. Ou alors, il le faisait exprès.

Décidant qu'elle en avait définitivement assez de lui, Dame Nature s'éloigna avant de partir retrouver ses chers nuages: eux au moins, ils ne racontaient pas de bêtise.

Misanthrope? Elle? Pas du tout.

.

* * *

.

_Voilà voilà... J'avais dis que c'était un mauvais délire... ^^' (ceux qui ont déjà vu The Rocky horror picture show auront comprit que j'avais écouté Sweet Transvestite avant...)_

_Et Seraphina. Encore elle =D Je l'aime bien. Je pense qu'elle va devenir récurrente._

_Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimez, malgré le mauvais délire. ^^_

_A la prochaine :)_


	17. Famille

_Me revoici!_

_Avec encore un texte sur Seraphina. Je l'aime de plus en plus. D'ailleurs, à la base, ce texte devait être une discussion entre elle et Sophie mais comme je savais pas trop comment introduire la conversation bah... Ça a changé. u_u_

_Sinon. Je suppose que tout le monde se souvient que je suis censée faire un Pitch/Sophie. Mais là se pose un problème: comment je dois introduire la romance entre les deux? Donc, je vais bien finir par trouver, ça, pas de problème. Mais ça risque de prendre du temps. Alors, c'était juste pour prévenir que je risquais de mettre trois plombes à trouver un truc pour que ça commence._

_Voilà voilà..._

_Sinon, le disclaimer: Seul Ian m'appartient, Seraphina est à William Joyce et l'univers des Cinq Légendes à Dreamworks._

_Une bonne chose de faite. u_u Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^_

_._

* * *

_._

« Dis... Est ce que tu as des parents? »

Seraphina leva un sourcil surpris et observa le petit garçon -Ian Benett, si elle ne se trompait pas-. Celui-ci se baladait dans un parc, plus exactement près de l'étang de Jack Frost quand il avait vu Dame Nature se détendre à l'ombre de l'arbre dans la même clairière où il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois.

Presque aussitôt que Ian l'avait aperçu, il était allé vers elle, à son grand désespoir: mais était-il possible d'avoir la paix?!

Seraphina ne comptait pas répondre: cela ne regardait en aucun cas ce garçon. Face à son silence, Ian finit par s'asseoir près d'elle, insistant du regard. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Seraphina dû se rendre à l'évidence: il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant d'avoir eu sa réponse.

Elle aurait put s'en aller et partir à la recherche d'un autre endroit mais elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de bouger.

« Oui, j'ai des parents, finit-elle par répondre.

_Ah bon? Mais alors ça veut dire que t'es pas apparue comme ça? Et les autres esprits aussi, ils ont des parents?

_Évidemment, nous n'avons pas toujours été des esprits. Par le passé, nous avons tous été humain. »

Ian hocha la tête positivement sans rien dire de plus. Seraphina s'attendait à ce qu'il parte mais force était de constater que le petit garçon avait encore quelque chose à lui demander, au vu de son regard curieux.

« Ils sont devenus quoi, tes parents, demanda t-il d'un ton timide.

_Ma mère est morte il y a des siècles, répondit-elle de but en blanc. »

Il écarquilla les yeux et baissa la tête, se confondant en excuses: sa mère lui avait toujours dit que rappeler la mort d'un proche à une personne n'était pas quelque chose qui se faisait... Pourtant, Seraphina le coupa dans sa suite illogique de "pardon, je suis désolé, vraiment vraiment désolé, pardon, pardon".

« Je ne l'ai pas connu, elle est morte peu de temps après ma naissance. Je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de m'attacher à elle.

_C'est triste, répondit-il. Mais t'as jamais eu envie de la voir?

_Oui, j'aurais été curieuse de la connaître mais j'avais mon père. Je pense pouvoir dire que ma mère ne m'a jamais réellement manqué.

_Moi, je suis sur qu'elle t'as manqué, s'exclama t-il.

_Oh vraiment...? Et qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça...?

_Parce que moi, même si je l'ai jamais connu, mon papa me manque! »

Lui aussi n'était élevé que par un seul de ses parents? Difficilement, Seraphina s'efforça d'afficher une vague tentative de sourire compatissant. On ne pouvait pas dire que sourire était dans ses habitudes...

« Et ton papa? Il est mort lui aussi? »

Seraphina l'observa, sans savoir quoi dire. D'une certaine façon, son père était mort, oui. Ce n'était plus Kozmotis Pitchiner mais d'un autre coté... Il y avait Pitch, le fantôme corrompu de ce qu'était son père...

Décidant que le silence était la meilleure réponse, Seraphina se cala plus confortablement contre l'arbre alors que Ian montait sur ses genoux, comprenant que Dame Nature n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'en parler.

« … Dis, c'est comment de voler, finit-il par demander pour changer de sujet. Moi, j'aimerais bien pouvoir faire ça mais j'ai pas pu le faire la dernière fois que j'ai vu Jack parce que j'étais malade et... »

Une lueur amusée passa brièvement dans les yeux de Seraphina: elle sentait comme un message subliminal derrière la question de Ian.

Il resta là encore une heure, faisant la conversation pour deux avant de finalement se lever pour rentrer chez lui: sa mère devait sans doute l'attendre...

« Dis, on se reverra, avait demandé Ian peu avant de partir pour de bon de la clairière. »

D'un geste mécanique, Seraphina hocha la tête positivement, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres: finalement, elle l'aimait bien, ce petit...

Le sourire de Dame Nature disparu bien vite quand elle vit arriver Jack'O Lantern. En pestant, Seraphina prit son envol, fuyant le valet d'Halloween: il était hors de question qu'elle reste seule avec lui!

Alors que Seraphina rejoignait ses chers nuages, loin de cet insupportable valet -ne pouvait-il pas rester avec son maître à préparer Halloween, celui-là?!- qui s'acharnait à dire que son père était bizarre, une question effleura alors son esprit: comment Jack'O Lantern faisait-il pour la retrouver, où qu'elle aille?

Au bout de trois minutes de réflexion, elle finit par en conclure que ce valet n'était qu'un stalker qui avait bien besoin de se faire soigner.

.

* * *

.

_Voilà. Je suis pas satisfaite de ce petit texte. Mais bon. Je voyais bien Ian venir taper la discut' à Seraphina. Bon et il y a aussi le fait que vu que je n'ai pas lu Guardians of Childhood, j'essaye de construire en totale improvisation une personnalité à Seraphina... u_u" Au final, j'ai l'impression d'en avoir fait une râleuse misanthrope._

_... Elle contraste bien avec la furie que peut être Sophie pour le coup..._

_Dans le prochain texte, Pitch devrait faire son retour ^^_

_Enfin bref!_

_A la prochaine ^^_


	18. Réminiscence

_Me revoilà avec cette fois-ci un texte centré sur Pitch ^^_

_Personnellement, je n'en suis pas satisfaite (comme pour beaucoup de textes de Frying Pan). Je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose. Mais alors quoi, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée._

_Enfin bref. Ceux qui voulaient un Pitch/Sophie seront heureux d'apprendre que j'ai enfin une vague idée d'introduction à cette romance. ^^ J'ai douillé pour trouver mais voilà, j'ai maintenant quelque chose pour commencer. Par contre. Ne vous attendez pas à un truc hyper romantique. C'est pas trop dans mes cordes ça ^^' Mais je vais quand même essayé de faire des efforts, promis._

_Disclaimer: L'univers des Cinq Légendes appartient à Dreamworks et Guardians of childhood à William Joyce_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

.

* * *

.

Une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs, à la peau pâle et aux yeux dorés. C'était le personnage revenant le plus souvent dans le peu de rêves que Pitch faisait. Ironiquement, c'était celle dont il se souvenait le moins: comment était son visage? Sa voix? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Généralement, quand elle apparaissait, c'était toujours dans une grande plaine aux longues herbes grasses. Le ciel était bleu et plein de nuages cotonneux et Pitch se souvenait qu'elle s'extasiait devant eux en se demandant si elle pourrait les rejoindre un jour.

Les rêves d'une toute petite fille n'ayant pas encore le sens des réalités.

Jamais Pitch ne l'aurait avoué, même à lui-même, mais il aurait aimé connaître son nom. Mais à chaque fois qu'il allait l'entendre, le décor changeait pour devenir un tourbillon de ténèbres, de sable noir, de tentacules obscurs. Et en fond, la voix de la petite fille l'appelant, désespérée.

_Papa!_

Pitch se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui pour finalement reconnaître son antre. Avec un léger soupir, le croquemitaine secoua la tête: encore ce rêve. Pitch ne savait pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, un sentiment de tristesse l'envahissait. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un simple rêve, et non pas autre chose de beaucoup plus important.

D'un geste rapide, il essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient roulé le long de ses joues et se leva pour sortir de son repaire: au dehors, la nuit était tombée sur une partie du monde.

.

* * *

.

_Voilà voilà... ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plut._

_Vous l'aurez remarqué, ce petit texte est beaucoup plus court que ce que j'ai pondu avant. Mais disons que là, j'étais pas super inspirée. Je l'avoue. u_u Enfin bref..._

_Autre chose. Je pensais faire deux autres bonus. Un reprenant Hallows de mon autre fic All Hallows Eve et le deuxième, un bonus reprenant des personnages que j'avais créé pour une fic originale... Pour ou contre? (et si pour, par lequel je commence?)_

_Tout ça pour dire à la prochaine ^^_


End file.
